


saw you in a dream

by sunflowersutra



Series: inkmuseu [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: Bichinhos no bichinhosverso, Fluff, Inkmuseu, M/M, arthur você venceu toma sua tag no ao3, eu amo esses bichinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: I saw you in a dream,you came to me.you were the sweetest apparition, such a pretty vision.there was no reason, no explanation,the perfect hallucination.





	saw you in a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> amor, essa é mais uma para você. obrigado por me emprestar seu filhotinho para passear. talvez esse rabisco seja uma declaração de amor para ele também.
> 
> eu amo você! muito, muito muito, muito mesmo.

Por vezes, Arthur se surpreendia com o quanto ele era sortudo. Surpreendia-se com como o Universo sorria ao seu favor quando pensava nos caminhos que o fizeram encontrar Augusto - caminhos tão puros e simples, movidos e moldados pelo cotidiano. Uma sessão de tatuagem. Poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro lugar, qualquer outro dia, qualquer outro artista. Haviam inúmeras peças que, se mudadas de lugar, poderiam ter alternado o resultado daquela composição.

Porém, seus destinos haviam se cruzado por uma extremidade pontuda, desenhado-se pela tinta, criado uma visão tão bonita quanto o quadro mais central de uma exposição, quanto uma tatuagem contra a pele. E, desde então, pode se apaixonar cada dia mais por cada pedaço do que formava Augusto, ele. Pela risada alta; Pelo sorriso leve que não só surgia em seus lábios, mas também estavam em seus olhos; Pelo seu jeito inquieto. Apaixonava-se um pouco mais a cada manhã, quando acordava ao seu lado, ouvia sua voz sonolenta e não conseguia controlar um riso bobo no rosto. Pensava na forma a qual Augusto havia se espalhado em sua vida e tornado sua presença parte vital da sua existência. Como, cada vez em que precisava estar distante, em alguma viagem à trabalho, sentia como se seu coração estivesse ficado em casa, junto dele, Valentim, Goya e Mulder.

A sua família da vida.

Arthur era extremamente sortudo - e ele sabia muito bem disso.

**Author's Note:**

> (título do capítulo: saw you in a dream - the japanese house)
> 
> * a versão bônus do álbum é melhor do que a do ep. nesse caso, *i* saw you in a dream. ;)


End file.
